


【GGad】苍穹15

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹15

天空是恒久的湛蓝，浮云为缥缈的纯白，落在眼神清澈的双眸之中。秋季的风干燥微凉，吹起卷曲的发梢，细细的发丝轻抚过眼角，阿不思觉得有些痒，不禁眨了眨眼睛。他将漫无目的的视线从车窗外收回，因为一栋白色别墅已经出现在他的视野里。

进门的那一刻有人殷勤地帮阿不思拉开了大门，门后是老管家亲切温和的脸庞，少年看见熟悉的人自然也是愉快的，但是又不是那种让他心脏骤然一紧的欢喜，他不能在面上流露出来，只能淡淡地一笑而过。

夜色渐浓，准备完晚餐后的老管家早已按照吩咐离开，别墅里只留下阿不思一个人，偌大的别墅里显得空空荡荡的。阿不思原本并不介意一个人独自待着，但是这个夜晚，竟然变得分外难熬。阿不思对于是留在自己的、还是待在格林德沃的卧室之间，犹豫了一下，尽管那并没有太大的区别，他最后还是选择了那张两人都熟悉的软床。少年将脑袋埋在羽毛枕间，叹了一口气，声音听起来有些闷闷的，然后阖上了眼睛。

阿不思竟是一夜无梦，清晨时分仍旧睡得十分香甜，毕竟十几岁正是贪睡的年纪。房间的木门被轻轻地推开，来人的脚步也是极轻的，除了男人的军装外套上夹带着一缕匆忙的气息外，他看起来还是一副从容不迫的模样。格林德沃确认床上的少年并没有被吵醒后，转身走向里间的浴室。

窗帘拢紧，卧室内的光线依旧昏暗不可辨，已换上睡袍的格林德沃循着阿不思的方向慢慢走去，脚步落在地毯上没有发出半点声响。他缓缓掀起薄被，贴着少年的侧卧的脊背躺下来，他想搂着年轻的恋人在晨曦中浅寐片刻。

阿不思的发丝柔顺卷曲，带着一股类似苦橙花的香气，味道若有似无地飘升散开，格林德沃深深地吸了一口气，情不自禁地将鼻尖凑近，薄唇贴在了阿不思的后颈之上，香味变得更加浓郁了。 

男人的双手环住少年的纤腰，但那种似甜又苦的香气让他有些按捺不住，他继而在那修长的后颈吮吻着，片刻后又将那细滑的耳垂含在口中品尝，少年发出了极轻的一声呻吟，可是并没有即刻转醒的迹象。

格林德沃的欲望像一丛火里投入了一根上好的柴似的，燃烧地更加炽热，他此刻不愿意忍耐，也不喜欢等待。男人的吻一路沿着后颈向下，绵密而痴缠，右手将少年的睡袍扯散，将吻继续刻印在那光洁的肩膀、后背、腰窝，左手则直接抚上了少年两腿之间，隔着棉质的布料按揉摩挲着，少年蜷了蜷身子，发出几句微弱的呜咽声，睫毛轻颤着，似乎马上就要醒来。格林德沃被阿不思这种懵懂迷糊的模样给取悦了，他将阿不思翻转过来，毫不犹豫地覆盖了上去，将那两瓣鲜红的唇珠一口含住。身下之人的睡袍已经凌乱不堪，男人不舍地松开了那绵软的双唇，将少年的内裤拉扯下一部分，堪堪只显露出那隐秘之所。

这时候，格林德沃被情欲灼烧的脑袋有了片刻的清醒，他将手伸向床边的斗柜，从抽屉里摸出一个铁盒，从里面抠出一些膏脂，均匀涂抹在自己肿胀的昂扬上。男人吐出一口粗重的喘息后，捏住阿不思的双腿，将它们摆成敞开的姿势，热烫的欲念抵住那个紧闭的入口，先是轻柔地剐蹭着。“唔……嗯……”，少年口中泄出温软的声音，他并非是无知无觉的，大抵是知道世间唯有一人才会给予他如此的宠爱，所以即便脑中尚存一丝清明，身体依旧懒懒地不愿意苏醒。阿不思不知道自己此刻宛如一只卧在丝绒圆垫上的猫咪，敞开了自己最脆弱的腹部，睡颜纯净美好，呼吸仿佛带着甜香。格林德沃盯着身下之人，眼眸里暗了一暗，捏住阿不思的腰部，终将自己狠狠地推了进去。

“啊………”，少年被填充的满胀感彻底侵占，他的睫毛颤抖地厉害，然后睁开了双眼。他尚且睡眼惺忪，却眼见一张浸满情欲的男人的面庞开始晃动起来，他尚且神思迷糊，却被迫拖曳进欲海中沉沦起伏，身不由己。等阿不思回过神来的时候，格林德沃已经整个人覆盖在他的身上，将脸深埋入他的颈间，像一头俘获猎物的凶兽，啃噬着，舔吮着。少年自然而然将手臂环绕住男人筋脉微微凸起的脖子上，又将双腿攀附在男人肌肉紧绷的腰侧，丰满的臀肉随着男人猛烈地撞击而抖动，男人做得又凶又狠，一点没有要收敛的意思。

“爸爸……啊……盖尔……你什么……嗯……时候……嗯……回来的？”完整的句子从阿不思口中说出来的时候变成了支离破碎的片段，他逐渐敞开了身体任格林德沃予取予求，由着这个男人在他体内犹如疾风骤雨般耸动着。男人攻伐之势不停歇，一边挺腰摆胯将自己一次次送入少年湿热的温柔乡，一边喘息着回答着：“昨晚我实在无法赶回来，抱歉，阿尔。”阿不思望着格林德沃额头开始渗出密密的汗珠来，他伸出手指轻轻拂掉了一些，嘴角弯弯地笑了起来：“早安……嗯……盖尔，可是你吵醒我了。”格林德沃停下了抽送的动作，伏低了身体，用嘴唇贴着阿不思的耳垂，喃喃低语道：“可是我觉得很饿。”少年睁大了眼睛，继而听到男人在耳畔发出沉沉的富有磁性的笑声，他愉快地补充道：“所以，我正在享用我的早餐。”

然后便是铺天盖地的吻如雨滴般洒落，将阿不思禁锢在那些浓厚的渴求气息中，开始只让他觉得呼吸困难，渐渐地，又在那些唇齿缠绵里觉出丝丝心酸又甜蜜的情愫来。

他们只能在空无一人的地方拥抱、接吻、交合，人前的那些身份是枷锁，是荆棘，是禁忌。从明亮到昏昧，从清醒到迷乱，唯有彼此，才是永恒。

**Author's Note:**

> “父慈子孝”情节一不小心就爆了字数，这才是第一辆早安车，唉……  
剩余的放到下一章吧，希望你们没有看得腻味。


End file.
